


Someone's a HBIC

by thilesluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Melissa is a bad ass bitch, Peter literally says no words because he's fucked within an inch of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa takes on Peter Hale. Melissa wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's a HBIC

**Author's Note:**

> based off a post i made on tumblr and then couldn't stop thinking about.

It starts as morbid curiosity when Scott tells her about how the charming man who took her on a date was actually Peter Hale, former alpha werewolf, current resurrected member of Derek's pack.

Peter Hale. His interest in her had seemed genuine, the touches on her arm, her lower back. Melissa knows that he was certifiable, completely insane; hell-bent on destroying the people who killed his family but still—

Is it fucked up that she can kind of see where he was coming from? If something were to happen to Scott? There wouldn't be a thing on Earth to stop her.

Peter Hale was insane. He was blood crazy and manipulative and really god damn attractive in all the worst ways.

It might be the aftermath of the kanima; of almost dying and almost losing her son, finding out that werewolves and psychopaths are running rampant through her town, but when she runs into Peter outside the hospital, she finds herself striking up a conversation and ultimately agreeing to a date.

It's a relatively normal date. Dinner, a movie, an evening stroll through the streets of Beacon Hills--this time able to completely avoid her son's best friend. She drives them to his apartment, which is simple but elegant, a place she could never picture Derek living in but fits Peter to a 't'. He invites her upstairs and in for coffee but when he ushers her inside, she pushes him--not gently, but he's a werewolf, right?--against the closed door and sinks to her knees. He babbles something, probably meant to be snarky but it's belayed by the breathlessness in his tone when she pins his hips to the door with one arm and pops the button on his jeans with her free hand.

It's been a while since Melissa has done this, and she's missed it. Missed the feel of someone standing over her but still completely under her control. Scott's dad was always trying to be the one in charge in the bedroom, which was fine enough some of the time, but it was when he was unable to relinquish any of it that they ran into problems.

Peter seems to have no issues, however. For all his posturing and sass, he's pliant under her hands when she works him free of his underwear—orange briefs, really?—into the cool air of the room. He's hot in her hand, heavy on her palm in all the best ways she'd almost forgotten. The way he hardens when she works the head of his cock into her mouth makes her want to smile and maybe she would if her lips weren't already occupied.

Peter's hands find her hair where it's still tucked into the sensible but attractive updo she'd decided on for the date. One moves to rest on her cheek when Melissa takes him deeper, working what doesn't fit with her own hand. His hips twitch, wanting to thrust but she pins him with a glare that tells him under no circumstances is that going to happen. His breath catches in his throat when her tongue finds the sensitive underside of his cockhead and he nods.

Melissa has always loved sex. She's loved it and been good at it and to be honest, she doesn't feel the least bit bad about this. Peter's not dating material, what with the multiple murders and the turning her son into a creature of the night, but he's attractive and she wants to see what fucking a werewolf is like. Call her curious.

Or insane.

Either really works.

The point is, it's been too long since she's been laid and she thinks she deserves this.

Melissa pulls off with a slick sound and he whimpers low in his throat and she has a moment where she thinks, 'this is going to be fun' before she getting up and saying, "Bedroom?"

He ushers quickly down the hall to a sparsely decorated room, the only thing really 'Peter' about it being the large four-poster bed in the middle. She gets to work divesting him of his clothes, his pants ending somewhere in the vicinity of his dresser. She pushes him down onto the bed, flat on his back. He lifts his head to watch her unzip and shimmy out of her black skirt and pull her blouse over her head. He's got a hungry look in his eye when she catches him staring at her black lace underwear and matching bra. Melissa reaches behind her, unsnapping the clasp and pulling it off and it has him sitting and drawing her to him by her hips. His lips latch on to one of her nipples and she sighs happily, holding him there by his hair and guiding his hand to her other breast so he can tease and play with it too.

Melissa can feel the wetness spreading over her panties--her nipples have always been sensitive and Peter is using the perfect amount of teeth to have her squeezing her thighs together in anticipation. One of her hands dips to the front of her underwear, pushing inside and brushing over her clit teasingly. He growls, sending a perfect vibration through her that goes straight to the warmth building in her stomach.

"Can you smell me?" She asks aloud. She's wondered about the werewolf perks, though she might be wet enough for a human to smell at this point. "Does it smell good?"

Melissa pushes him back against the bed, stepping out of her underwear and climbing over him. She doesn't stop until she's hovering over his face, touching herself carefully, slowly and she delights in the way his eyes darken and his nostrils flare.

"Would you rather taste?" she asks and he's surging up before she ever has a chance to finish the question. He tongues at her opening, his nose brushing her clit, sending sparks up her spine. She wants to get off once with his mouth. That's what he's here for after all, to get her off. Melissa grabs his hair, directs his lips to her clit until he gets the idea and works her with his tongue. She rides his face until her thighs are trembling and the coil in her stomach unwinds in a shuddering release that has her gasping and falling forward onto her hands.

"Good boy," she murmurs, sliding off him to dig through his nightstand for a condom. He looks debauched when she turns back around and she grins. "Look good with me all over your face," she says, climbing back over him and kissing him for the first time, licking the taste of herself from his tongue.

She reaches behind her, strokes him back to full hardness while he growls into her neck, sucking a bruise into the soft skin of her collarbone. Melissa, competent and professional nurse that she is, rolls the condom over him with precision and wastes no time sinking onto his length with a sigh. Peter tenses beneath her, muscles coiled ready to thrust but she sets a hand on the middle of his chest and grunts, "You're going to lay there like a good boy. Don't move until I tell you."

His eyes are wide, like he doesn't understand but he doesn't move when she starts to ride him slowly except for the occasional twitch of his thighs beneath her. Melissa feels perfectly full as she moves, the slide of him inside of her better than she imagined—better than the dildo she keeps hidden under her bed. She's still moving torturously slow and she catches the whimper that escapes Peter's lips. When she picks up the pace, legs trembling, he moans low and dirty.

"Now you can fuck me," she prompts, leaning forward on his chest, digging her nails in and giving him space. "Make it good, wolf boy. I want to come at least one more time before you even think about it."

He growls at the challenge, fucking up into her harsh and perfect. She meets him thrust for thrust, pushing back down, grinning at the lewd slaps of skin on skin that fill the room. Her thumbs find his nipples and he jerks like he's been shocked, pushing in harder than he has been.

Melissa laughs breathlessly, does it again until he's whining beneath her. "Fuck, good--good boy. Harder. Do it," she groans and he does. She sits back enough to snake her hand between them to touch herself rough and fast until she's coming harder than she has in years. Peter grabs her hips, grinding up into her as she clenches around him, and comes with a choked gasp. Melissa can feel him pulsing inside her and she smirks at his fucked out expression.

When she slides herself free, she doesn't bother taking off the condom for him. She slips her skirt back on, does up her bra and pulls on her blouse. She leaves the panties, something for him to remember her by. The bed is a mess with Peter laid out in the middle of it, dazed and still slowly going soft.  He watches as Melissa gathers her things, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

Just before she leaves, she glances over her shoulder and says, "Huh…werewolves. Thought you'd be better. Or at least last longer," just to fuck with him.

Never let it be said that Melissa McCall doesn't know how to have some fun.


End file.
